What If
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What If... there was someone that Chad fell in love with before Sonny? What if Tawni secretly loved Chad, and did everything she could to make him happy? High levels of drama.
1. Preface

**Okay, my first SWAC story!!! :) Plz don't bash!!! If you're not in the mood for some angsty, sad, yet totally WICKED story, please click the little "back" button and click on another story about Channy love or something (PS—My BFF in real life, XCoolioX, has some GREAT Channy stories, so check em out!!!). Just warnin' ya! :D Anyway, please R and R!**

Tawni's POV

This was the night of nights. The night before Sonny Monroe had arrived.

It was the crossover episode of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls.

Chad Dylan Cooper walked over to me right before filming the first scene.

"Hey Tawni," he said, sliding into the empty seat beside me, sipping his caramel macchiato.

"What do you want, Chad?" I groaned, slightly, flipping my blonde tresses, hoping he'd notice my new shampoo—daze of caramel.

He scooted closer to me and said, "I was sort of hoping you'd give me some advice… girl advice, I mean." He shifted uncomfortably, but I perked with excitement.

Chad _liking _someone? Other than _himself? _OMG, Tamara at home would _so _not believe this… what if, Chad liked… me?

"Of course," I said, flashing him my best smile.

"Well, there's this girl," he said. "She has the most _gorgeous _blue eyes and hair…" I smiled at him for that one.

"But we have a hate/love relationship—if you know what I mean," he continued. "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. Should I?"

"Oh Chad," I whispered. "It's a yes!"

Chad jumped up from his seat, almost spilling his coffee and said, more excited than I've ever seen him before, "Oh yes? Do you think she'll say yes???"

I looked at him, taken aback. "Wait—what girl?"

Chad looked confused. "So, Marissa Kingwater, will say yes? 'Cause I know you two are really close and all…"

I looked over at Marissa, her blue eyes twinkling and her auburn locks in a loose ponytail, laughing with some other beautiful cast mate of Mackenzie Falls.

"Oh," was all I could say. Then I cleared my throat, and said, "Yeah. Of course. She's beautiful, and you two, belong, um, together."

"Really?" Chad said. "Thanks Tawn! You're the best!" and he gave me a peck on the cheek, then rushed over to Marissa and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and kissed him, running her fingers through is gorgeous blond hair.

"Yeah," I said, watching from afar. "Love you too."

**First chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review!!! Next chapter will be from Sonny's POV.**


	2. The Story of Tawni

**Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!!!**

Sonny's POV

"Ugh! _Gawd_, Sonny!" Tawni screamed at me. "You're such a, a, a dork!" she stomped out of the room.

"Tawni, I'm so sorry!" I called after her.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sonny!" Tawni's fading voice yelled back at me. I heard her stilettos click their way out, and sighed.

"Ya know," Zora's voice came from the air vents. "Tawni wasn't always such a brat." She climbed out of it onto the normal floor. "She actually used to be sweet, nice, and unselfish."

I couldn't believe my ears. "_Tawni_? Unselfish?" I gasped.

"Yeah," Zora said. "One day, we woke up, and she was bratty, spoiled, and conceited—well, she was always a bit conceited and spoiled, but not on overdrive."

"In fact," Zora eyed me suspiciously. "She became evil as soon as _you _came here!" she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Are you an alien? What do you want from us?!?!"

"Nothing Zora," I said, peeling her gripped hands off my tender shoulders. "But—what changed her?"

Zora tapped her chin, thinking for a moment, then said thoughtfully, "Well, she had a best friend named Marissa Kingwater who used to be an actress on Mackenzie Falls—but that all changed when, when…"

"When what, Z?" I asked her, eyes wide.

Zora looked deep into my eyes and said, "Sonny, there's something you need to know about Chad.

* *

Tawni's POV

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Marissa!" I cried. "You _knew _I liked him!"

"Well, he's cute, and almost _every _girl likes him," Marissa retorted. "B'sides, when I dump him, America will think of _him _bad, and America will love me even more. Isn't that right, America?" she mimicked me.

"You can't just, just _dump _him!" I cried, indignantly.

"Oh poor Tawni-tots," Marissa said, fake-pitifully. "You're just a poor little country girl from Idaho who pretends she's a _real _actress. You don't know what being 'big' is about. Then again, you _could _drop a few pounds."

I gasped, and said, "Well, I don't know what _Chad _sees in you! You're selfish, conceited, and, and--,"

"Hot," Marissa snapped. "Beautiful with big blue eyes and perfect auburn locks. B'sides, won't matter anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow bright and early for a lingerie deal in New York."

"Marissa! _Lingerie_? You're _sixteen_!" I cried. "It'll be all over the tabloids, the front cover of every magazine!"

"_Exactly_!" Marissa smirked. "Any publicity, is _good _publicity."

"You're so, retarded!" I griped.

That's when Marissa got real angry and screamed, "Ugh! _Gawd_, you're so _ah-_nnoying!" And she stomped out of the room.

**There's the first chapter!!! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!!!**


	3. Chad learns the truth

**Here's the next chapter!!! :) please r and r!!! **

Chad's POV

I woke up the next morning after I had asked Marissa to be my girlfriend, feeling like I had drank a thousand caramel macchiatos. Today we were going out to brunch, see a movie (with me in it of course), then sign autographs in town.

I walked onto the set of Mackenzie Falls, ready to tell Boss I was taking a day off, when Portlyn ran up to me and cried, "Chad! Marissa's gone! It's all over the magazines!"

I grabbed a copy of _Persons _from Portlyn's hands and couldn't breathe.

The front cover had a picture of Marissa in a slim black dress, and the headline read in big, black letters.

**MARISSA DUMPS 'M. FALLS' AND CHAD FOR NEW YORK AND A NEW BEAU**

***She's thrilled to start modeling for "Ricky's Secret"**

***Says, "I won't miss L.A. at all!"**

*****_**Persons **_**approve of new boyfriend!**

***No word from 'Mackenzie Falls' or Chad Dylan Cooper!**

_**Otay, there's the chapter!! :) Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Just click that little button there—c'mon, you know you want to!!!**_


	4. Unexpected phone call

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Please R and R!!! Enjoy!!!  
**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sonny dropped the _Persons _magazine that was released two years ago in Chad's lap.

Chad looked at the broken memory, and tossed it onto the table, his expression softening. "Sonny," he bent down on one knee. "Will you—marry me?" he took out a box with a big diamond, and initials engraved in the back: _C.D.C&AM 4ever_

"Chad…" Sonny whispered.

"I've been admiring you for two long years. And that magazine, that stupid, Marissa Kingwater—I'm over her now. Long over," he smiled at her. "So, will you marry me? I mean, I didn't spend extra time on my hair for nothing."

"Chad…" Sonny continued. "We're eighteen… I—I'm not even in college yet…"

"Sonny," Chad suddenly said, dead serious. "Follow your heart, not that damn voice in our head that keeps comin' 'round, telling us to do things we know we don't want."

"Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny said. "I don't know what to say—and I have no idea what my mother would—but I say yes." And she slipped on the ring.

* * *

"Awwww…" Tawni said. "You know, that's real sweet of him. I bet you've been waiting two long years for him to tell you he loved you." She flipped her hair, and hid her hurt expression.

"I know!!!" Sonny exclaimed. "And we're getting married!!! Ohmigod, Tawni," she looked at her in the eye. "I want _you _to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Ohmigosh, me? You're Maid Of Honor?" Tawni was sort of excited now. After all, she looked _fab _in every color—well, except for olive green.

"I want the dresses to be green!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Uh… what about baby blue?" Tawni suggested, wincing at the idea of a pukey-olive green being worn by someone as ultra-fabulous as _her_.

"Maybe," Sonny said, shrugging off the idea. "But Ohmigod!!! I _cannot _wait!"

* * *

Someone's POV whom you'll eventually figure out and gasp at their thoughts

For the first time in a long time, I rode an airplane. Of course, I was nearly mobbed by the paparazzi as I got into my private jet, but it's a price you have to pay to be famous.

I was coming home. But of course, I'd have to call Tawni and let her know. God, I really hope Portlyn doesn't come to the wedding. She'd ruin it.

If only Chad was with me as my stomach twisted and turned on the damn airplane… finally, it was over.

I clicked on my mobile, and hit number 2, the speed dial number I had assigned for Tawni.

"Hello?" Tawni yawned into the phone. "Who's this?"

I grinned, and said, "Hey Tawni-tots."

I could hear Tawni gasp in the back round. "Where are you?" she demanded to know. "Where are you? Does Chad know…?"

"No," I said, smiling, devilishly. "No one knows but you…"

"Where are you?" Tawni repeated, slowly, as if not believing it was happening.

"Los Angeles. Just landed," I said, smugly. "Got tired of the mid-west. Too much… snow. But of course, you, being a potato girl from Idaho, would understand that."

"A lot has changed," Tawni growled. "Since you've been gone for two years, lots has changed. But of course, you would understand _change_—isn't that right, Marissa Catherine Kingwater?"

"Oh, someone's gotten snarky," I smirked. "But let me tell you, Tawni-tots." I paused for effect, then said, "You've got a lot to learn."

"But why are you coming back, why now? Don't you just _love _your new Playboy deal? Selling your body off to old men who read magazines in hope of reliving their lives?" Tawni hissed.

"Old men? _Puh-leeze_, only ones my age read them," I said.

"Again: why. Are. You. Coming. To. L.A.?" Tawni repeated, gritting her teeth.

"Because," I said, as I stepped into the taxi. "I've got a wedding to go to."

**Duh duh duh!!! Plz review!!! I c lots of u hav seen my story, but not reviewed it, so plz do!!! :) luv ya!**


	5. Perfect

**Here's the next chapter!!! :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!**

Sonny's POV

"Well… what do you think?" I stepped out of the dressing room to see my mom and Chad's mom's opinion. My mom and Mrs. Cooper had gotten along quite well—Mrs. Cooper loved to listen, and my mom loved to talk. It was perfect.

Sharon (Mrs. Cooper) gasped, and my mom began to tear up. "Sonny," my mom cried. "You look _beautiful_." I turned around to look in the mirror and saw myself in a dream of white. My long brown locks tumbled carelessly down my shoulders, and my wedding dress made me look even purer. The dress was ivory and had thin, sleeves (not the poofy, 80's style kind) and it flowed down like silk until the end of the train. There was a piece of fabric that looked cut off from the rest of the dress and hung like a piece of laundry on the clothesline. There was a sparkly set of beads under the bust that shone in even the florescent light of David's Bridal.

I looked over at Tawni, my best friend in the whole wide world, and her face was expressionless. "Tawni," I said, excitedly. "What do you think?"

She looked straight ahead and totally ignored me. I walked closer to her. "Uh, Tawni…? Is everything all right?"

Tawni blinked twice then smiled at me. But that wasn't her real smile that was her improv smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," Tawni said, reassuringly. "You look beautiful Sonny." She gasped for extra effect.

"Well, tomorrow you try on your Maid of Honor dress," I informed her, trying to make her feel better.

Tawni nodded. "Who are the other bridesmaids?" she asked me.

"There's you, there's Zora, my best friends Alexa and Samantha, Portlyn, and then Chad's older sister, Mia," I listed. Tawni nodded her head and then I said, "Oh my God, Tawni! The wedding is in three days, can you believe it?"

"I know, all this time… wow, you and Chad _so _belong together," Tawni put in. And from her real smile, I knew that thought was genuine.

* * *

Tawni's POV

The whole time Sonny was trying her dress on, I could've screamed. She didn't know about Marissa coming and trying to win back Chad, she didn't know that Marissa was evil, and she didn't know that… well…

The wedding was in three days and I had to save everyone. I couldn't tell Chad—he'd be so shocked he'd call off the wedding. And I couldn't tell Sonny because… well, her heart would be broken knowing Chad loved someone before her.

The only person I could trust was myself—and even I had to hold it in from screaming in Sonny's bright and smiling face, "What the hell are you smiling for? A crazy psychopathic Megan Fox wannabe is coming here to ruin your wedding!" But I couldn't—because that'd make _me _the bad guy.

Knowing Marissa, she'd show up in a white dress herself—and she'd probably look even more beautiful than Sonny. I wanted to throw up and go to sleep and never wake up. This was all my fault. I was the only one who knew, yet I was cursed not being able to tell anyone. So after we ordered the cake and bought the wedding dress, and when I returned back to my bedroom, I threw myself on my bed and cried.

**A/N: U like? REVIEW THEN!!!! :)**


End file.
